<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Letters to Juliet by Rizz07</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512792">Letters to Juliet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07'>Rizz07</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Endgame Max/Lando, Established Daniel/Lando, M/M, Movie based, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On pre-wedding honeymoon in Verona, Lando learns of the Secretaries of Juliet. Joining them he comes across a 50 year old letter from Claire that he decided to answer. With his fiancé always leaving him behind in his hunt for the best wine and food for his soon to be opening restaurant, the last thing Lando expects is to be confronted by Max, grandson of Claire. Stunned he learns that not only has Claire received his letter in Juliet's name, but she has also jumped on a plane, much to Max his dismay.</p><p>Lando and Claire, along with her very reluctant grandson decide to go on a journey for true love. To find her Lorenzo, and possibly more.</p><p>DISCONTINUED!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lando Norris/Daniel Ricciardo, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Verona</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by the movie Letter of Juliet from 2010 staring Amanda Seyfried and will be a multichapter fic. It starts of as a Daniel/Lando, but will slowly transition into Max/Lando.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A smile appeared on Lando’s face. Having just received the last bit of conformation that he needed about the set of two photos his boss had him investigate. One was of a girl looking completely astonished when her parents had seemingly surprised her by joining the pride parade she was attending. The other was her posing with her parents, showing off the sign they had brought; <em>Our daughter is a lesbian and we couldn’t be more proud of her</em>. A touching and sweet gesture. The show of support had been all over the papers a few years back.</p><p>For this year’s pride month it had been his job to check if the action had truly been as spontaneous as the photo made it turn out to be, or if it had been staged.</p><p>After some searching, he had found the girl rather quickly and had contacted her. Gina had been more than willing to tell her story and had even brought him in contact with both her parents. Getting all the details about the real story.</p><p>He had listen of how Gina fondly and full of pride told about her parents act. One that had taken her by complete surprise, to have them suddenly stand there in front of her in the middle of the parade. </p><p>From the parents he heard that they had started preparing the action a few days before after learning their daughter was going. Both of them wanting to show her that they fully accepted her and that they would always support her. Having been proud of how she had learned to truly be herself after coming out.</p><p>Satisfied with all the evidence he had gathered, he headed to his boss his office.</p><p>“And you’re certain about this?” Zak, his boss, questioned. His eyes scanning over Lando’s notes.</p><p>“Absolutely” he told him. “I talked to all three of them to confirm that their stories all align. I even got the video Gina’s friend took of it all.” Although he hadn’t watched it until he spoke to the parents. Not wanting it to cloud his judgment.</p><p>Zak nodded in approval. “Good job. This is exactly the kind of story we need for our Pride edition.”</p><p>Making him beam, before he reminded himself to be professional. “Thank you sir.”</p><p>“Now tell me, because I’ve been informed that you’re leaving to go on vacation. A trip to Verona with your fiancé for a pre-honeymoon? Whatever the hell that’s supposed to mean” Zak spoke rather bluntly, but that was nothing new.</p><p>Still he felt his cheeks heat up. Lowering his eyes, he couldn’t keep the smile from forming on his lips. “Oh it’s just a little vacation before the wedding. And it’s pretty much our last chance to spend a little alone time, before Daniel’s restaurant opens, you know.”</p><p>Zak gave a short nod. “Well you’re going to the city of love.” Wait, wasn’t that Paris? “A good choice, and good work with this.” Holding up the folder.</p><p>“Oh uh, thank you sir.” Hating how bashful it sounded. But he was nervous. Knowing it was now or never. “I-uh, I was thinking that maybe when I’m there, I could, uhm you know maybe write” he stammered softly, trailing off. Feeling completely outside of his comfort zone asking his boss for this change.</p><p>“Well you are a damn good fact checker” Zak told him dismissively. His attention already having moved to something on his computer, suggestion he might not even have fully heard what Lando had just said. “Have a good trip man.”</p><p>Biting his lip, he tried not to feel too disappointed, before leaving the office. Stupid muppit! He cursed. Feeling disappointed in himself, for not being brave enough to stand up for what he wanted. But at the same time it was hard to envision himself standing up to his boss and ask for a chance to write. No matter how much of a nice guy Zak may seem to be. Or maybe it had more to do with his own insecurities. Because what if he asked, got the chance and then couldn’t deliver? That would be mortifying as hell and he would never be able to show his face here ever again.</p><p>No maybe it was simply better this way.</p><p>**</p><p>“Now who goes on a honeymoon before the actual wedding” Zak’s assistant George scoffed as he walked Lando out at the end of the day. “Horrendous. Who does such a thing.”</p><p>His friend’s playful offense made him giggle.</p><p>“Well you know that Daniel’s restaurant opens in 6 weeks, so this is really the only chance we have” he explained for what felt like the millionth time. It was the standard question he got whenever he mentioned it, and quite frank he was getting rather sick of it. Because yes of course he would have preferred to do it the other way as well. To get married first and then go on their honeymoon, but sadly they simply didn’t have that option.</p><p>“Fair point. But don’t you dare let him have any attention for anyone or anything that isn’t you, alright. Throw away his bloody phone if you must” George insisted. His friend being well aware of how focused Daniel had been on his restaurant as of late. Always busy or on his phone arranging things. Not that Lando could blame him. Opening a restaurant took a hell of lot of effort, especially with the grand opening rapidly approaching.</p><p>“Yes George.” Came the almost automatically response.</p><p>“Lando-“</p><p>Smiling he shook his head. “It’s fine George. Seriously don’t worry” he told his friend. Giving him a hug, before making his way towards the door. “I will see you when I get back” he called over his shoulder. Suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed with the need to get out of there. To start his vacation with Daniel. Pre-wedding or not, he had really been looking forward to this. Two weeks in Italy, just the two of them.</p><p>“Have fun” he vaguely heard George shout after him.</p><p>Grabbing a taxi he made the journey over to the soon to be opened restaurant. Carpenters were busy all over the place as he made his way inside and over to the kitchen. “Oh. My. God” he breathed out, seeing the entire kitchen hang full with cooked spaghetti strings. No one could ever say his fiancé wasn’t a perfectionist.</p><p>“Oh hiya” Lando greeted. “Wait, wait. Close your eyes for me.”</p><p>Huffing out a laugh, he did as told. Wondering what the man had in store for him now. Being used to being the man’s guinea pig over the last few months.</p><p>“Open your mouth.”</p><p>Complying, he did as asked. Seconds later a warm spaghetti string was lowered into his mouth. Moaning a little he chewed on it.</p><p>“Is it good?” Daniel asked excitingly hopeful.</p><p>“It’s delicious” Lando told him with a smile. Even if it felt a little forced. It was good, like always. The thing just was, that while Daniel desperately worked on perfecting the taste, he honestly wasn’t able to tell the difference between them anymore. Or maybe he had simply eaten too many of them to tell. But he wasn’t about to tell Daniel that. He wouldn’t be able to understand. So he told a little white lie, all in the name of love right. And he would speak up if he ever tasted one that wasn’t good.</p><p>This was Daniel’s dream. The man who had been born and raised in Australia, before settling here in England, had always wanted to open up an Italian restaurant. Wanting the Brit’s to taste the food from the country his family originated from. Hence his last name, Ricciardo. An inheritance he was extremely proud of.</p><p>“I reinvented the spaghetti” Daniel announced proudly, going back to his pan. And Lando had to ignore the ‘again’ that ran through his mind.</p><p>“Oh you should also try this one. This one is really good! Well it’s pretty much the same, but ticker.”</p><p>Humming Lando opened his mouth again, allowing Daniel to feed him. “It’s more a, you know.” Waving his hands around like a true Italian, yet making it no clearer to Lando what he meant. “But it’s good right?”</p><p>Smiling he just nodded his head. Feeling a bit like a bad boyfriend for not being able to tell the difference besides the slightly ticker texture. Then again, Daniel was the expert, not him.</p><p>“I really think I am creating a masterpiece here” Daniel gloated with passionate eyes. Continuing by telling him how he had spend the entire day cooking the perfect one.</p><p>“Daniel babe, uhm can I just say one thing?” Feeling a little bad, because he didn’t want to break the man’s mood, or the productive flow he currently seemed to be in. But he had to bring it up. “We’re leaving for Verona in less than 12 hours and you still haven’t packed, like at all.”</p><p>Daniel’s eyes widened, like he only now remembered their trip. “Oh yeah. You’re absolutely right.” Turning off the stove he stepped away from it and closer to him with a grin. “Soon it’s <em>arrivederci </em>London” he spoke, lifting Lando off of his feet in a big hug. “And <em>ciao bella Verona.”</em></p><p>Giggling Lando wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist. It felt good to see his own enthusiasm from the trip mirrored by Daniel. Having looked forward to this ever since they booked it.</p><p>**</p><p>Not even two days later Lando found himself strolling through the streets of Verona, taking in the characteristics of the city. Unable to help himself and stay inside after waking up early. Too excited. Simply bursting with energy. And since Daniel had still been fast asleep, he had silently gotten dressed, before going out on his own.</p><p>A smile playing on his lips as the warming rays of sun fell upon his face.</p><p>Walking into the street their hotel was located at, he pushed his sunglasses on top of his head. The sun not yet having reached the small street, when his smile dropped.</p><p>Their balcony was on the street side and he could see Daniel on it, busy talking on his phone. <em>Throw away his bloody phone if you must. </em> George his voice rang through his head. A very tempting thought as he might just do that. Truly feeling disappointed to see Daniel back on his phone already.</p><p>The man having done so they day before as well. But back then he had excused it as Daniel calling in to say that they had arrived safely and just wanting to get a quick update on how the restaurant was coming along. And it had indeed been relatively quick call.</p><p>“Lando” Daniel called out, having spotted him. His phone now put away. “Wherefore art thou, my dear Lando?”</p><p>His heart skipped a beat. It was so cheesy, yet so perfect at the same time that he couldn't help but laugh fondly. </p><p>Daniel made a gesture that he should wait there and a few minutes later the man came out of the hotel entrance.</p><p>“I absolutely love this place” the man declared.</p><p>“I know right. It’s so amazing.” Sharing his enthusiasm and greeting his fiancé with a kiss. “I have to show you the most beautiful-“</p><p>“You know what’s even more amazing” Daniel interrupted him. Taking a hold of his hands.</p><p>“Uhm no?” he answered a little confused. Not sure how to feel about being talked over, but at least Daniel was excited right. Although he wasn’t sure what about since he hadn’t even left the room yet as far as he knew.</p><p>“I just got off the phone with signor Arrivabene.” Pulling Lando along to their rental car. “And he has graciously arranged a private tour for us with each and every one of my suppliers.”</p><p>And like that his mood did a 180. His stomach dropping, making him slightly nauseous. While Daniel believed it was the best thing ever, not even noticed the change. And in some ways he could understand the man's excitement, this was his passion. But this was supposed to be about them damn it. This was their vacation. And here Daniel had already managed to include his work on day two. </p><p>“We’re starting off with the oldest and most beautiful vineyard in all of Veneto” his fiancé rambled on full enthusiasm.</p><p>“Daniel.” Leaning a little awkwardly against his side of the car, while giving him his best ‘remember no work on vacation look’.</p><p>It was effective as the man's smile immediately dropped. “Oh Lando, come on. No baby. You are not getting it. I mean, we are going to this incredibly, beautiful vineyard. That’s romantic right” Daniel tried to convince him. “I promise it is.” Well if he said it like that… “We’re gonna get there and drink a little wine.” Or not, Lando corrected him silently. He wasn’t a big alcohol fan. “And we’re going to have a great time, together.”</p><p>Giving the man the benefit of a doubt Lando slowly nodded his head. And shortly after found himself in their little Fiat driving through the Italian countryside. That was at least a positive, that he got to enjoy the beautiful view along the road.</p><p>“Hey I completely forgot to ask. Did you have a chance to talk to Zak?” Daniel questioned. Throwing a curious glance his way, before focusing back on the road.</p><p>“Yes and no?”</p><p>“Okay so which one is it?” his fiancé asked confused.</p><p>“Yes, I had a chance to talk to him and no, because I didn’t really do so.” Not really liking having to think back at it.</p><p>A frown wrinkled Daniel’s forehead. ”Why not?”</p><p>"Because I was scared alright" he blurted out. Blushing in shame and frustration at the same time. "I know I don't want to continue just checking fact, and to start writing, but-"</p><p>“Yeah. It’s your passion alright. So you should absolutely do it” Daniel encouraged. And Lando wanted to love him for it, but somehow he wasn’t able to look past the fact that the man had cut him off by doing so. And not in a good way. It was one of those little annoyances that had wormed itself into their relationship. Before he had always written it off as it being due to Daniel being so busy with his restaurant and all. But now they were on vacation. Making that excuse invalid and he honestly wasn't sure how to feel about it. </p><p>**</p><p>Arriving at the vineyard, Lando was taken back by his surroundings. It truly was stunning. And he even found himself actually enjoy being there, strolling through the vine plants with Daniel, being all couply. </p><p>But after lunch as the day went on the hand holding his seemed to disappear and slowly he started to feel more and more isolated with Daniel talking in Italian with their tour guide. Completely in his own little world, seemingly forgetting about the fact that Lando didn't speak the language and needed him to translate. Hello born and raised Brit here. Still he deiced to be a good sport and smile. Doing it for Daniel. </p><p>By the time the older man was finally done with tasting the wine, which included a photo of him with the Italian, Lando was dead on his feat. All he wanted was to get back to their hotel room and sleep. Even with the great morning, the whole thing hadn't turned out to be nearly as romantic as Daniel claimed it would be. And if he was honest he had already known it wouldn't be, but again he tried to be a good sport. </p><p>“We have to get tickets for the opera before they sell out” he told Daniel when they were finally back in the car. Opera wasn’t really his thing, but since they were in Italy he felt like he had to at least give it a shot and try it once. “Oh and we still need to see the Castelvecchio, the Lake Garda, and let’s not forget Juliet’s house” he summed up with a smile. Having made a whole list of everything he wanted to see while they were here. Not a long one, he wasn't some kind of control freak that planned out every second of their trip. And it still left them plenty of time to just relax.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Alrighty” Daniel nodded.</p><p>About half an hour later they made it to their next stop. No wine this time, but cheese. Daniel being overexcited about when they got to taste a piece. “Lando this is amazing” the man exclaimed with sparkling dark eyes. And yes it was delicious, but he just couldn’t share the man’s excitement.</p><p>By the time they were finally, although he did feel a bit bad for thinking that, about to leave. Daniel’s phone rang. Lando had to watch as the man had yet another conversation in Italian. A big grin forming on Daniel's face.</p><p>“Guess what?” the man said when the call ended. “Signor Arrivabene has just invited us to this incredible forest that is just about 220km from here” he continued without waiting for response. “And they have these exquisite truffles-“</p><p>“Wait 220km?” Lando gasped in disbelieve when his brain finally caught up. Freaking 220 kilometers? What the hell was Daniel thinking?</p><p>“Yeah, so?” Obviously not understanding the point.</p><p>“Well I just don’t really feel like traveling 220km to see a mushroom” he admitted, biting his lip. And maybe that was a bit unfair, but damn it he tired and freaking hungry.</p><p>Daniel sputtered. “It’s not a mushroom, okay? It’s a truffle babe. A <em>tartufo</em>. It’s a delicious thing that you put on top of pasta, you know.” Talking with his hands again like he was truly Italian. And Lando would have giggled at that if he hadn’t been so upset.</p><p>“Daniel” he sighed.</p><p>“Oh come one. You’ve been having a good day today, right?”</p><p>And he didn’t know why, but that comment hurt. “It was alright.” Not great, but a barely alright. After all it hadn’t all been bad. “But I just…., well to be honest I don’t feel like going through all that trouble for a mushroom Daniel.” Sounding drained and frustrated even to his own ears.</p><p>Daniel’s shoulders dropped, making him immediately feel bad as the man nodded in understanding. “I get it. But please don’t call it a mushroom, okay?”</p><p>Forcing a smile, Lando nodded as Daniel drew him closer by throwing an arms over his shoulders. A press being kissed to Lando’s hair, making him relax a little. Relieved that Daniel understood.</p><p>"So no truffle, but how about dinner?" Daniel asked, guiding him towards the car. </p><p>"I'd like that." Giving the man a smile.</p><p>On the way over however, guilt started to nag at him. Hating ruining something Daniel clearly wanted to do. "Hey, I've been thinking. Why don't you go see that truffle place and I'll go and my own thing and go sightseeing" he found himself offering. Albeit not liking it, he knew this would mean a great deal to Daniel. </p><p>Glancing over at him in astonishment, Daniel asked, “Really?”</p><p>And Lando nodded his head. “Yeah, win-win right?”</p><p>Not truly feeling like it was, but he couldn't be selfish. A relationship also meant you couldn't always get your way, he reminded himself. </p><p>Daniel leaned over, pecking his cheek. "You're the best!" The grin back on his face and that made him feel slightly better. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Secretaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took a while. Struggled quite a bit with it, but I hope the 4,5k words make up for it. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a pretty early breakfast the next day, Daniel got in his car for his ridiculous long trip to see a mushroom. Yep in his mind he still called it that. Finding it still too early to go out today, he decided to grab his notebook and wrote down what he had seen and observed the previous day. Well it were more like scribbles and notes, since he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to do anything with it yet.</p><p>After that he went for another scroll through the city, even going in to a few shops without actually buying anything. Simply taking it all in, sniffing up the culture of the country and the city.</p><p>It was all kind of fun, that was until his stomach started to growl, indicating it was time for lunch, that he sobered up. Realizing that he had to do that by himself as well. And while it hurt, he tried not to let it effect him too much or to really think about it. Choosing a restaurant and focusing on the delicious food and the fact it was a beautiful day.</p><p>Later he found himself coming across Casa Di Giuletta. Stopping, he stared at it. Oh my god, this was Juliet’s house. A wave of excitement go through him. This was on his list!</p><p>But he was here, alone. And that realization was like a bucket of ice water being dumped upon on him, sending a chill down his spine. This was all so wrong and it hurt.</p><p>Blinking away the tears, he set his jaw. No, he reprimanded himself. He should not let this be ruined by Daniel.</p><p>With new determination he straightened his back and decided that ‘screw it’ he was going in and see it himself. With new anticipation he walked underneath the archway, taking his time to take everything in. There was so much history in this place. There was even a girl on the balcony talking to her boyfriend below, copying the iconic scene. Tourists, like himself, were taking pictures. But what he hadn't expected were the women and a few men sitting all around the courtyard area, writing on sheets and pieces of paper that they would fold and then stick to the wall of Juliet's house. Some did it with a smile, others looked rather troubled and some were downright crying. Like that the hell? It was confusing, but that was overshadowed by his curiosity. Like a mystery that he wanted to unravel.</p><p>Seeing a girl cry heartbrokenly, he stopped her as she was about to leave. “Are you okay?” Feeling a bit worried for her.</p><p>To his regret she answered in Italian, seemingly telling him her story as she continued to cry. Making him feel bad for not understanding as he placed a hand sympathetically over his heart. Because even if she spoke in a different language, he was still able to understand her pain and sorrow. Like she spoke about something personal rather than it being related to Juliet. It had probably more to do with all the notes, or maybe he should say letters.</p><p>After the girl left, he decided to sit down and grab the notebook from his backpack. Writing about where he was and the history of it, but mostly he wrote about what he noticed, observing the people visiting it.</p><p>Getting in his zone, he had no idea how much time had past, but apparently quite a bit as the tourists had slowed down dramatically, with most of them leaving. Thinking he should do the same, he returned his notebook to his bag, when he noticed a man coming in. He was around his age, possibly a few years older, with a basket in his hand. Curious he followed the man's movement as he started to gather the letters from the wall in his basket. Finding it rude how the man would just get rid of them. But wait if he was going to throw them in the garbage, why would he almost neatly place them in a basket first?</p><p>Now even more curious, he stood up, deciding to follow the man once he was done. The pursued leading him to a little restaurant at the end of the street, where three women were waiting for him. He watched as they all got and made their way inside. For a second he hesitated, unsure of what to do, but being the noisy little brat that he was, his curiosity won and he continued to follow them. Secretly enjoying the thrill of it. And even when the four of them went up the stairs he followed, making him feel like a stalker. He was intruding on private property without permission, but just had to know the story of what the man was doing. Seeing him place the basket on the table before he started out handing out the letter to the three women.</p><p>Deciding it was best to let his presence known, to make it him a little less of a creeper, he gave a soft knock on the open door, making all four people’s gaze turn towards him.</p><p>“Uhm hi there?” Giving an awkward little wave. Yet still feeling strangely excited to be here. “<em>Lei parla inglese?</em>” he questioned in his best Italian.</p><p>“<em>Oh grazie a Dio</em>” the man from the basket sighed in relief. “Take this and come uh, how do you say, dig in.” Spoken with an heavy Italian accent.</p><p>Confusion washed over him, as his forehead wrinkled. “Dig in?”</p><p>“You are the translator, <em>si?</em> From the employment office” the man asked in his best English. Hope shining in his dark eyes.</p><p>“Oh uh, no. I mean-“</p><p>“We have been waiting for two weeks” the man smiled, apparently not wanting to hear him. Making him feel bad for having to crush the man’s hopes.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m not the translator” he spoke a little more clearer, but apologetic voice. Hating to see disappointment cross the man’s face. “My name is Lando and well, I followed you.” Highly aware of how creepy that sounded. “You see I saw you at the courtyard, taking all the letters down and I was wondering why” he tried to explain as best as possibly, while also keeping it simple.</p><p>“Why?” The man cocked his head, clearly not getting his point. But then his eyes dropped to the pen still in Lando’s hand. Having been too focused on the man that he had forgotten to put it in his backpack as well. “Ah you are a writer.”</p><p>It was on the tip of his tongue to deny it, but stopped himself. Maybe it would be easier to just go with that. And he was a writer, just not a professional one. “Oh yes. Yes I am.”</p><p>The man turned towards the others, saying something in rapid Italian, making them all nod in what he guessed was understanding? He wasn’t sure.</p><p>“Come. I will show you” the man offered with a friendly smile. Gesturing him over to the window. Showing him the street below, where the arch to Juliet’s house was. “They come here from all over the world, every day.” His English improving along the way, the more he spoke.</p><p>“But taking their letters, isn’t that like taking pennies from a wishing well?” he asked. Still feeling terribly confused.</p><p>“How else could we answer them?” the man simply responded.</p><p>Lando’s eyes widened in realization. No way. Glancing around the table, where the three women were going through the letters, some already writing. “Wait that is what you are doing? You are replying to all of them?” Completely astonished by the new information.</p><p>“Si” the man nodded.</p><p>“So you’re all pretending to be Juliet?”</p><p>The man shook his head. A smile playing on his lips. “We are her secretaries.” Walking back over to the table. “Donatella here has been married for 51 years.” Looking over at an elderly woman with glasses resting on the point of her nose.  “She handles all marital problems.”</p><p>“Husband’s are like wine. They needa long time to mature” Donatella explained fondly, with a thick accent.</p><p>“Francesca is a nurse.” Gesturing over to a 35 something woman. “She deals with illness and loss.”</p><p>“And Maria.” Gesturing to a 50ish looking red head with bright red glasses.</p><p>“Why you always sigh when you say my name huh?” the woman complained lightheartedly.</p><p>“She has 12 children, 29 grandchildren and 16 great grandchildren.”</p><p>His mouth fell open. Like wow that was a lot. How had she even done that? And still look so energetic and young, because she must be quite a bit older than he had originally thought.</p><p>“She writes whatever she likes” the man continued.</p><p>“And you?” Lando wondered out loud.</p><p>“Antonio answers the ones you can barely read” Francesca answered for him. Handing over a letter where the letters were smeared due to the tears that had fallen upon them, making it difficult to read. </p><p>“Si. The lover’s quarrels. Break ups, tangled hearts” Antonio explained, giving a little shrug. “Someone has to do it, right?”</p><p>“This is incredible” he breathed out. He had no idea such a thing was even out there. It hadn’t popped up on any of the sites he checked, but it explained why everyone put their letters on that wall.</p><p>From downstairs a woman could be heard shouting.</p><p>“Ah my mother” Antonio identified. “Would you like to stay for dinner Lando?” Taking him by surprise.</p><p>Blinking he almost bashfully shook his head. “I’d love to, but I can’t.”</p><p>Declining turned out not to be so simple, as he soon found himself face to face with Antonio's offended mother, rambling away at him in Italian.</p><p>“Mama please, this is not an insult” Antonio tried to reason with her in English for Lando’s sake. Which he appreciated.</p><p>“<em>Non un insult</em>o? I make a beautiful dish. Big enough for whole town and he say no” she huffed highly offended.</p><p>Lando couldn’t help but smile though. Not at all feeling attacked by her, but admiring her passion and love. “I would love to stay, but I have to go” he tried once more.</p><p>“That issa the problem with the English, always in hurry.”</p><p>“<em>Per favore mama</em>” Antonio tried. Clearly embarrassed by the look on his face.</p><p>“I have to meet my fiancé” Lando clarified. Hoping it would make the woman help understand him.</p><p>And it seemed to do the trick, because upon hearing the word fiancé, her eyes lit up and her whole demeanor changed. “Ah fiancé?” she asked happily.</p><p>Suddenly he was surrounded by happy chatter, getting congratulated from every side.</p><p>“At least take dessert for you and fiancé” Antonio’s mother said. Not waiting for a response, before handing him a little bag.</p><p>“Oh uh <em>grazie</em>. That’s very kind.” Not having expected that at all, but grateful none the less. Before finally saying his goodbyes. Lips twitching in a smile at the ciao’s that followed him all the way outside.</p><p>Walking back to the hotel, he found there was a bit of a skip in his step. Being in good spirit as his mind processed everything he had just learned in this afternoon. Amazed at what Antonio and the women were doing. Finding it such a great initiative and it surprised him that in his research about Verona, he hadn’t come across any of it. Making him feel ecstatic that he had found this partly hidden gem all by himself. To find out that people came to Juliet’s house with their struggles, heartaches or for plain relationship advise.</p><p>Help Juliet herself could have used and maybe then her story would have ended less tragic.</p><p>By the time he actually made it back to the room, Daniel was already waiting for him. “Oi mister, 220 kilometers to get there and 220 back and I still beat you?” the man teased playfully. Grinning as he crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>Chuckling he stood on his tiptoes to place a kiss on the man’s lips. “Congratulations.”</p><p>“So tell me, how was Verona without. Boring and empty? Half empty?”</p><p>“Half empty” he answered honestly, sitting down on the bed. Reminding him how bad he had felt being without Daniel today, especially at lunch. But the day had brought along good things as well, so half empty was definitely the right answer.</p><p>Upon noticing the frown that had appeared on Daniel’s forehead, he knew he had to elaborate his answer a little more. “I definitely missed you.” Changing to sit on the bed a little more comfortable. “But the end of the day made up for it quite a bit” he told the man. “I came across the Secretaries of Juliet. Isn’t that the coolest thing ever?”</p><p>“Juliet?” A look of surprised crossed the older man’s face. “As in Juliet Capulet.”</p><p>“Yeah. There is this group of people and they call themselves the Secretaries of Juliet, and they reply to all the letters written to her” he explained gleefully. Unable to keep the bright smile from his lips. So excited to share his experience with Daniel, that he paid no mind to the fact that Daniel’s attention shifted as he sniffed the air. “And then these Secretaries, who work on behalf of the city of Verona, offer these people from all over the world relationship advise.”</p><p>“What’s in the bag?” Daniel asked. Slowly inching over to the table where he had disposed it on. Eying it curiously.</p><p>“Oh uh, I don’t know really” he answered a little disturbed. But instead of letting it bother him, he continued with his story. Still too pumped up not to share it. “So people will write their letters and leave them on the wall of Juliet’s house.” As Daniel picked up the bag and pried it open. “And at the end of the day one the secretaries will collect them all and bring them to their office. And then they write all of them back in Juliet’s name. Well at least the ones that have a return address.”</p><p>Humming absently, Daniel reached into the back and taking whatever it was out.</p><p>“That’s their job. I mean, that’s pretty awesome right?” Lando still babbled on happily. “That’s their passion. It’s what they do every day, reply to all those letters.”</p><p>Daniel moaned. “Oh my goodness Lando!”</p><p>“And this has been going on for years.”</p><p>“This is incredible.”</p><p>Joy spread throughout him at Daniel sharing his excitement, making him grin widely.</p><p>“Have you tasted this? Like oh my god.”</p><p>And like that both his smile and stomach dropped. Disappointment searing through him. Because of course Daniel reaction wasn’t about his story, but about the dessert Anna kindly forced him to take. He was such a fool!</p><p>“Here try it.” Offering the food to him. “Come on, give it a good bite.” And after doing so Lando had to agree it was absolutely delicious. Antonio’s mother was a really good cook. But no matter how good it was, it couldn’t erase the bitter taste in his mouth.</p><p>“I’ve got to meet the person that made it.”</p><p>And that was how he found himself sitting in the little restaurant again the next day, just not in the way he had envisioned, with Daniel speaking in rapid Italian with Anna, Antonio’s mother.</p><p>“You’re Daniel is very passionate” Antonio commented. Placing a cup of coffee in front of him.</p><p>“Yeah I know.” Forcing himself to smile and not to think about it too much. “He believes he’s a true Italian now that he’s here” he tried to joke lightheartedly.</p><p>“Babe, this woman is amazing!” Daniel proclaimed. Appearing next to him, crouching down besides his seat. “Like holy moly. I think I might be in love.”</p><p>He couldn’t it and snorted. Raising an eyebrow. “Oh are you now?”</p><p>“Yes” the dark head nodded.</p><p>“Really?” A little twinkle in his eyes. Enjoy how he could see the moment realization hit Daniel about what he had just claimed.</p><p>“Well you know what I mean, right.” Having the decency to look a little sheepish.</p><p>Laughing he pecked the man’s lips. “I know.”</p><p>“You’re the best” Daniel grinned. “And speaking about that. Just say no. Say no, and I won’t do it. I promise.” And like that his mood dropped again. “I mean, I’m dying to do it, but I won’t.” Oh yeah that was emotional blackmail right there. It was plain obvious Daniel wanted to do whatever it was he was talking about, and it would make him the bad guy if he declined.</p><p>“Okay” he asked hesitantly. “So what is it?” Finding he dreaded finding out the answer.</p><p>“Anna here was so kind to offer to let me in on some of her secrets today.”</p><p>He barely containing himself or he would have snorted sarcastically, because of course this was about food. And he got it, this was a great opportunity to actually learn straight from the Italian kitchen. But they had made plans for today. Plans he had been looking forward to.</p><p>“You mean like now? As in all day?” Wanting to make sure., before he jumped to conclusions.</p><p>“Si right now. Like holy mac and cheese balls, right?” Sounding giddy, excitement shining in Daniel’s dark eyes. Making it even more evident how much this meant to him. “I mean, she’s making <em>risotto all’Amarone. </em>Right?” Glancing over his shoulder to check with the woman in the kitchen.</p><p>“Ah the risotto” Antonio acknowledged with a smile. “One of her specialties."</p><p>“You see?” Baring all his teeth in a big goofy grin. “It’s like a 300 year old recipe. Isn’t that fantastic?”</p><p>“Oh, uh yeah.” It was indeed special. “So I guess that means no Lake Garda then today?” Trying to hide his disappointment.</p><p>Daniel’s face sobered a little as he grabbed his hand. “Well Lake Garda has been there for 500,000 years, it isn’t going to suddenly disappear, you know.” In other words, it could wait a little longer. It was a fair point, but that sure as hell didn’t mean he had to like it. “And right now Anna has offered to help me. And you know, we’re here. I am here.”</p><p>And if the roles were reversed he would likely jumped at the opportunity that was now being handed to Daniel. And that’s the only reason why he found himself slowly nodding his head, giving his okay.</p><p>“You mister. You want to work, you have to watch!” Anna told Daniel from the kitchen.</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yes. Go.” Giving him his best reassuring smile. “We’ll just move our plans to tomorrow.” After all they still had plenty of time.</p><p>“I love you.” Cupping Lando’s face with both hands and kissing him passionately. "And we'll go tomorrow, I promise."</p><p>“I’m waiting” came Anna’s impatient voice from the kitchen.</p><p>And he could do nothing else, but to watch him go.</p><p>“If you want, you could help us” Antonio offered. Which was very kind of him, and was about the best alterative he could have given him without even knowing it.</p><p>“I’d like that.”</p><p>**</p><p>“How long have you and Daniel been engaged?” Antonio asked as they walked towards the post office.</p><p>“Almost a year” he told him. One that had went by pretty fast.</p><p>“Wow. And may I ask why neither of you wear an engagement ring? Or is that because you’re both men?” Sounding truly curious.</p><p>“Oh uh, that’s because of me actually. I insisted. He was so busy with the whole restaurant thing and all, and I guess I felt it wasn’t necessary.”</p><p>“Still everyone should have a ring” Antonio responded. And deep down he couldn’t help but agree. Even if he was okay without, he still would have appreciated the gesture if Daniel had given him one.</p><p>“And I’ll have one soon, once we get married” he replied with a wink, keeping it light. Valuing a wedding ring far more than an engagement ring.</p><p>After dropping all the response letters off at the post office, they went back to the secretary’s office to answer the remaining of the letters they had received. Were he got to respond to a few letters with the help of the others. Needing the guidance of how to reply, before getting the hang of it.</p><p>And as the afternoon came to an end, he got to join Antonio on the walk to the courtyard to gathering all the letters. Which he took great pleasure from. Feeling honored to be part of it.</p><p>Bending down he pulled one of the lower ones off, when he actually pulled the whole stone with it, making it tumble on the ground. Startled he felt his cheeks heat up with a blush. Cursing himself for being so clumsy, before having the decency to pick it up. Wanting to place it back when he got glimpse of something. Curious he reached his hand in the whole, pulling out a crumbled envelop. It looked rather old as he carefully unfolded it. <em>To Juliet</em> was written on it. Turning it over, he noticed a response address on it in the Netherlands.</p><p>“Open it” Antonio encouraged. Not even having noticed the man’s attention on him.</p><p>Cautiously he did so, reading over the words. His heart going out to the young woman that had wrote it.</p><p>**</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t go to him, Juliet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t go to Lorenzo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes were so full of trust. I promised I’d meet him, to runaway together, because my parents don’t approve. But instead, I left him waiting for me, below our three, waiting and wondering where I was. I’m in Verona now. I return to the Netherlands in the morning, and I’m so afraid. Please Juliet, tell me what I should do. My heart is breaking, and I have no one else to turn to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Claire.</em>
</p><p>Again there were tears in his eyes as he read the letter out loud for the secretaries. Truly touched by the dilemma of young Clair all those years ago. Having had to choose between her love for Lorenzo and her parents. Understandable she had been scared.  He would have been as well had he been in her situation.</p><p>“And it’s been there, all those years?” Donatella questioned astonished. Lando shrugged. It must have been. The date on it being 1970. “Well I think she came back, to find her one true <em>amore</em>” the woman ended up saying. A dreamy, wishful smile on her lips.</p><p>“And they had 10 children. Still making passionate love each night” Maria added, making everyone chuckle.</p><p>“Except Lorenzo became fat and bald and Claire had to do all of the work.”</p><p>“Francesca” Antonio and Maria groaned in union.</p><p>“Maybe she stayed in her home country and married wealthy man” Donatella spoke up again. “Lived happily ever after, like me.”</p><p>“But you married accountant, no wealthy man” Francesca countered.</p><p>The older shrugged. “Nobody issa perfect.”</p><p>“I bet when she’s making love to that man, she still thinks about Lorenzo” Maria fantasized out loud.</p><p>Listening to them, Lando came to a conclusion. “Antonio, I have to right back.” He just had to. Even when it was years overdue.</p><p>All three women glanced at Antonio, who had a smile playing on his lips as if he had already known Lando was going to say that. Lifting a sheet of paper and handing it over. “Then answer her.”</p><p>Beaming Lando took it and sat down at the table. Ready to start writing. But he knew he had to choose his words carefully. Wanting the answer to be perfect. And while the women around him and Antonio went back to answering their own letter, he took his time. Rereading Claire’s letter again, before starting with his reply and even then wrote and rewrote parts of it a few times.</p><p>**</p><p>It was quite late when he finally finished it. The others having long left. But no one could rush perfection, right? And he felt satisfied and accomplished with his end result. Folding the letter, he put it in an envelope, adding Claire's own one, as she might need a reminder of what she wrote, before sealing it. </p><p>It was only when he made his way back to the hotel that he started to feel a little guilty for leaving Daniel alone for so long. After having dinner together with the rest of the group, the man had decided to go ahead and retreated to the hotel.</p><p>“Hey, you’re back” Daniel greeted as he walked through the door.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry I’m late” he apologized.</p><p>“Oh no, don’t worry about it. It’s fine” Daniel told him with a smile. Pecking his lips and pulling him in a quick hug. “How was your day?”</p><p>“Incredible.” Still living on a bit of a high caused by Claire’s letter. Dropping his bag a chair. “How was it with Anna?”</p><p>“It was great” Daniel told him with a huge grin. “She’s amazing. How she cooks. So instinctive and she cooks without any recipe. Truly magnificent. She even invited me to come and cook again."</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I think I can learn a lot from her.” And Lando didn’t doubt that. “But I told her it would have to wait at least one day, because I had a trip planned to Lake Garda with my fiancé for tomorrow.”</p><p>His heart skipped a beat. Daniel had remembered! “And she was okay with that?” The woman’s reaction to his decline for dinner still fresh on his mind.</p><p>Daniel shook his head. “Not at first, but once I told her I had promised my fiancé, she suddenly was.” Sounding very familiar. “So tell me, what did my wonderful fiancé do today.” Circling his arms around Lando’s waist.</p><p>“Well I had the most amazing day.” Unable to stop the smile from his lips thinking back at it. “I got to answer a letter that I found that was written 50 years ago.” How crazy was that. Still feeling surreal, even to him. “I know the reply might not even reach her, but it felt so good to write it.”</p><p>“I’m so happy for you and I think you should definitely spend more time with the Secretaries” Daniel told him with a smile.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because it’s something you're passionate about. Look at how much joy it brings you” Daniel told him with a meaningful smile. “And with me spending more time with Anna, it’s the perfect solution right.”</p><p> Having a good point and he honestly wouldn't mind spending more time with them.</p><p>“And because I got a phone call from Signor Arrivabene, inviting me to this exclusive wine auction that’s happening in Livorno in four days.”</p><p>It was a soccer punch. Here he was thinking Daniel was actually being supportive for once, and encouraging him. Remembering his promise, only for it to turn out to be a ploy for his own gain. </p><p>“In Livorno?” he repeated numbly. Truly unsure how to respond to that.</p><p>“Yes, and it’s super exclusive. And I will be there for a day or two tops” Daniel rambled on. While Lando was still trying to figure out how far Livorno was from Verona. “If you want, I can try to get another ticket” the man at least had the decency to offer, but it felt halfheartedly. “But it’s already unique I got one, so I’m not sure I can.”</p><p>“A wine auction? In Livorno?” Even rolling from his own tongue it sounded ridiculous.</p><p>“Yeah. It’s sounds terrible. I know” Daniel laughed, but it was clear to both of them that he desperately wanted to go. “I’m sorry.” Seemingly picking up on Lando’s reluctance. “I feel terrible now. I mean, I miss you already.” Did he? Because right now Lando didn’t get that impression.</p><p>But still with every fiber of his being being against it, he still eventually found himself agreeing. In his hurt he decided to 'screw it', if Daniel wanted to go somewhere without him, he would go and have fun himself by spending more time with the Secretaries. A place he enjoyed and where he felt appreciated. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Secretaries have been met. The reply has been written. Do you know what that means? Max will finally make his appearance in the next chapter!! And the journey truly begins.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Claire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Head up Oma is Dutch for grandma 😉 Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Listen to whatta this poor girl writes” Francesca spoke, gaining the attention from the others. “Juliet, is there anything worse in this world than a man?”</p><p>“<em>Si, due</em>” Donatella answered nonchalantly.</p><p>All of them burst out into laughter, with Antonio throwing a piece of paper at the woman in fake offence. When a knock on the door startled them.</p><p>In the doorway stood a handsome young man, around Lando’s age, with dark sandy hair. “Excuse me” the man said, pulling his sunglasses from his nose. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but are you the Secretaries of Juliet?”</p><p><em>“Si</em>, that’s us” Maria answered. Eying the man curiously. </p><p>“Lovely.” Hanging his sunglasses on the collar of his shirt and pulling an envelope from the back pocket of his jeans. “May I ask, which one of you wrote this letter to my grandmother, Claire Smit?”</p><p>His heart missed a beat, hearing that name. No it couldn’t be, could it? Staring wide eyed at the letter in the man’s hand until Antonio nudged him, making him jump into action. “I did.” All but jumping to his feet. “I can’t believe it actually reached you.”</p><p>“Well some of us don’t like moving” the man deadpanned. Not sounding all impressed.</p><p>“That’s amazing!” Never in a million years expecting this to happen. “It’s been less than a week since I mailed it.” Walking over to the man, who towered over him, being much taller.</p><p>“It’s a very thoughtful letter” the man said. Placing a hand on Lando’s shoulder, guiding him a little away from the others. “Now what the hell were you thinking?!”</p><p>Gasping he could only stare at the man. His mind needing a moment to catch up. This being about the last thing he expected to hear. “Well I was thinking that she deserved an answer.” Feeling the need to defend his actions.</p><p>“50 years ago maybe, but sure as hell not now” the man berated.</p><p>Now wait just a moment. “Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t know true love came with an expiration date” Lando countered. Refusing to show he was offended by the man’s words and standing his ground. Because whatever his problem was, he hadn’t done anything wrong.</p><p>“True love” the man snorted. “Are you kidding me? Can you imagine what would’ve happened if she hadn’t seen sense back then?”</p><p>“Well you probably wouldn’t be here and that would be an upside.” It was a tad mean, but he was unable to stop himself. This guy was really rubbing him the wrong way. Coming in here all high and mighty and being just plane rude.</p><p>“And what are you even doing here? Are you some kind of lonely Brit who can only feel love through others?”</p><p>Feeling his jaw about to drop, he immediately clenched it shut. What an asshole. “I happen to be engaged, if you must know.” Raising his chin even more, as he looked up at the stranger.</p><p>“Well my condolences to the bride.”</p><p>“Groom” he automatically corrected.</p><p>As the guy turned on his heels and stalked out of the room.</p><p>Leaving him completely stunned. Like what just happened? But then his feet were moving, stalking after the man, following him down the stairs. Because he could not just show up here and drop all that on him, only to just up and leave. Oh no, he was having none of that.</p><p>“Excuse me!” he called out. “That’s it? You came all the way here only to give me a lecture?” Following him out of the restaurant.</p><p>“No. I came here because I refused to let my grandma travel on her own.” Without bothering to stop or spare a glance his way.</p><p>Lando’s step faltered. Wait Claire was here? Like in here, here? Excitement bubble up inside him. “She’s here? Why?”</p><p>“I think even you should be smart enough to figure that one out, mate” the man answered.</p><p>“Oh, my, god” he breathed out. “That’s bloody brilliant. She came to find her Lorenzo!” Being in awe of how romantic it was.</p><p>Abruptly the man came to a halt, finally turning around. “Brilliant?” he scoffed. “And what if Lorenzo doesn’t want to see her, huh? Have you considered that? Has forgotten about her, or worse, is already dead. Then what?”</p><p>Shit in his excitement, he could honestly say that those possibilities hadn’t even crossed his mind. Being far too wrapped up in the rush of first finding such an old letter and now by the fact that Claire was here.</p><p>“Point proven.” With a dismissive shake of the head, the man walked away again.</p><p>Having lost his footing, he stood there rather defeated, but then he thought of Claire. “Wait!” he blurted out. “I want to meet her.” Because even if he hadn’t thought that far ahead, he was not going to pass down a chance to meet the woman from the letter.</p><p>“And I want to play for PSV, but I’m shit at football.”</p><p>“Oh come on. Don’t you think she would want to meet me?” She had traveled all this way after all.</p><p>“Honestly, I seriously doubt she’d be remotely interested in meeting a man who puts ‘oh my god’ and ‘brilliant’ into the same sentence.</p><p>Rude! Who had died and made this guy king? But stubborn as he was, he still followed the man. Assuming, or rather hoping, it would lead to Claire. But being smart enough to keep some distance between himself and mister rude.</p><p>Soon finding himself at Juliet’s courtyard. Of course, it made perfect sense for her to go there. The place where she had left the letter half a century ago.</p><p>“<em>Oma, tijd om te gaan</em>” the man spoke to an elderly woman, who was admiring the wall with an almost fond little smile playing on her lips. And Lando blessed his Flemish blood from his mother side, for being able to understand enough to know what rude guy had just told his grandma it was time to go.</p><p>Humming, the woman made no attempt to leave, while Lando could only watch her in amazement. This was here. This was Claire.</p><p>Only when they actually turned to leave could he bring himself to step forward. “Excuse me. Claire? Hi, my name is Lando” he introduced himself. Noting the look of annoyance that crossed her grandson’s face as he recognized him. Straightening his back the man placed both hands on his hips. But Lando chose to ignore him in favor of focusing on Claire. “I’m the one that replied to your letter.”</p><p>Surprise crossed the woman’s face. Glancing back at her grandson, before focusing on him. “You did? You are Juliet?” Amazement shining in her blue eyes. “Goodness dear, thank you! But however did you find us?”</p><p>And oh wouldn't it be so easy to throw her rude grandson under the bus, but he was better, so simply smiled. "Well it was actually your grandson who found me."</p><p>A little taken back, she turned to her grandson. “You did?” Looking rather curious as the man, who clearly hadn’t expected that and was seemingly struggling to come up with an excuse.</p><p>“Well, honestly the thing is, I thought we should-“ the man mumbled.</p><p>“He was very charming and thought that you might like to meet me” Lando spoke innocently. Enjoying the discomfort it brought the grandson. Served him right.</p><p>“That uncharacteristically thoughtful of you, <em>lieverd</em>.” Making him struggle to bite back the laugh threatening to fall from his lips. Catching the mischievous glint in Claire’s eyes. Apparently she knew her grandson well.</p><p>“Yeah well, under considering the circumstances I thought there was a need to meet the person responsible for this absurd journey.”</p><p>“Max here doesn’t approve, which makes it all the more fun” Clair enlightened him with a wink. Oh wasn't this woman just the best. If he hadn’t already liked her before, he sure as hell did now. “We were just going for a glass of wine. Would you like to join us?”</p><p>“Absolutely not” Max rudely interjected before he even had a chance to open his mouth.</p><p>“What?” Claire asked surprised.</p><p>“No. It’s been a long day and you have hardly slept ever since you received that goddamn letter.” Which did make sense. They must have all but jumped on a plane straight after it arrived to get here so fast.</p><p>“Oh <em>lievered</em>, no need to worry about me” she told her grandson, padding his cheek. “Lando do you know somewhere we could go?”</p><p>“I do.” His mind going straight to Anna’s restaurant. “I still can’t believe that you’re here” he told her. Offering her an arm and leading the way. Max trailing behind them, sadly.</p><p>**</p><p>“I was taking an art course in Tuscany, staying with a family just outside of Siena” Claire spoke with a glass of wine in her hand. The other Secretaries having joined them as well. All wanting to meet the woman. “And they had a son, Lorenzo. And oh it was love at first sight” she gushed. “He had such gently blue eyes. And he told me I was very beautiful.”</p><p>Maria said something in gently Italian that Lando didn’t understand, but made Claire reach out a hand to the woman. Receiving a squeeze in it.</p><p>Then Claire reached in her pocket, pulling out a ring. “He gave me this ring. We wanted to get married, but I had exams back home and my parent would never had agreed, so I got scared and ran away.”</p><p>Lando felt for the woman. She talked about it rather lightly, but there was still a hint of sadness in her voice. Admiring the ring she had handed over to him to see. It was quiet simple, but beautiful none the less.</p><p>“Now, what I really want is to tell him that I’m sorry. To apologize for being such a coward.” It was clear she regretted her actions. Owning up to it, and knowing the man deserved a long overdue explanation.</p><p>“Of course a card or a letter was just too simple.”</p><p>Lando fought the urge to kick Max, who was sitting opposite of him, under the table. Instead choosing not to comment and keeping his attention on Claire. “So you’ve really come all this way to find your Lorenzo.” So romantic.</p><p>“Yes, and I think I know where he is.”</p><p>Moving to the edge of his seat, he leaned closer. “Where?”</p><p>“On the farm, just outside Siena” Claire told him. “Max is driving me there tomorrow.”</p><p>“Only because I didn’t want you to hitchhike” Max told her, actually managing to look a little amused. Earning a few laughs.</p><p>“Well, Max thinks it’s a big mistake” Claire informed the women and Antonio.</p><p>“Because he not have romantic bone in body” Donatella told her.</p><p>“No. No. It’s because I’m a realist” Max defended his actions.</p><p>“No, you are a Dutchman” Antonio chuckled.</p><p>“Cold as fish” Maria added from her spot next to Max.</p><p>Max huffed. “They’re mad. They are all mad” he told his grandmother, but there was no real heat behind his words. And Lando got more and more the feeling that rude as he was, Max was really just trying to protect his grandmother’s feelings. Although he still did not approve of the way the man handled it.</p><p>Muffling a yawn, Claire pushed her chair back. “Lando, my dear. I wish you a good night, and thank you so much.” Pressing a kiss on his cheek. Pulling back she sighed happily. “Good night everybody.” Waiting for Max to get up as well.</p><p>“Good night all.”</p><p>Lando watched them go, before turning to the others. “How incredibly would it be if she actually found her ‘Romeo’” he sighed wishfully.</p><p>“Imagine if she did, 50 years later, all because you found that letter” Antonio said fondly, with a meaningful look.</p><p>“Nobody would believe it, even if it turned out to be true” Francesca added.</p><p>No they wouldn’t. And that would be a terrible waste.</p><p>Suddenly an idea popped up in his head. Quickly excusing himself he found himself running after the two disappearing figures.</p><p>“Wait! Hold up” he called after them.</p><p>“Oh for fu... Here he comes again.” Max barely able stopped the curse from falling from his lips.</p><p>“Sorry” he found himself apologizing. “But may I come with you to find Lorenzo?”</p><p>“Come with us?” Max repeated slowly, like it was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. “What about this fiancé? Shouldn’t you be with him, instead of wanting to come with us?”</p><p>Forcing himself not to get riled up, he just smiled. "Well he's busy and I'm free, so I have the time. But only if it's not an intrusion." Directing the last part to Clair. Not about to tell either of them that Daniel had expended his stay in Livorno.</p><p>“Oh no, it’s not an intrusion at all” Claire reassured. “The more the merrier.”</p><p>“But there is one thing you must know.” As Max furiously hissed something in Dutch to his grandmother. “This is not entirely selfless. I mean, it started out with simply replying to your letter, and I think it’s absolutely amazing what you’re doing, and well I would love to write about it, if that is okay with you.” And yes he was rambling. But how could he not, being both nervous and excited all at the same time.</p><p>With a groan Max threw his head back. “A journalist. Of-fucking-course.” Ignoring the slap it earned him from his grandma for cursing. “<em>Oma, </em>a journalist that will pry into our private lives. We can’t not let him come along.”</p><p>“Oh Max, come on. This trip is hardly a secret.” Sounding rather annoyed with her grandson.</p><p>“And just to be clear, I am not a journalist” Lando hurried to say. “I’d like to someday, but-“</p><p>“And you think my grandma’s story will be your golden ticket, right?” Max wasn’t having any of it.</p><p>“I think it’s a story worth telling” he told Claire, ignoring Max. “And if you succeed and find him after all those years, it might inspire other to find the courage and do the same.”</p><p>The woman smiled at him. “I would love to have you with us. You’re part of this as well.”</p><p>“Oma” Max exclaimed. At the same time as Lando said, “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” And Lando couldn’t help but sent Max a look of triumph.”</p><p>**</p><p>The next day Max and Claire picked him up at his hotel, and he couldn’t be more excited. Particularly bouncing on the ball of his feet. He couldn’t wait to witness and write about how Claire her story unfolded itself. Having already started a bit on the background story and how he had found the letter after getting back to the hotel the evening before. Far too buzzed to have gone straight to bed.</p><p>Driving them over the Italian roads, Max turned out to be a bit of a speed devil, yet Lando never felt unsafe for even a moment with him behind the wheel. Clair who was sitting in the passenger's seat, seemed unbothered as well, but she might be used to it. And the man seemed in perfect control of the car. </p><p>Half way into the trip he decided to attempt to call Daniel, only to get his voicemail once more. Having grown quite accustomed to it over the past few days, settling on sending him a text instead. Giving him a quick summary of what had happened with Claire showing up and the rest would have to wait until a later time. When the man actually remembered he had a phone. In all honesty the man should be grateful for Claire showing up in Verona, to distract him from feeling neglected by his own fiancé. But right now he tried not to think about it too much. Not ready to face what it meant yet.</p><p>About 15 minutes later his phone beeped. Daniel had texted him back. <span class="u">I’m loving Livorno. The wine deals are freaking amazing, and I’m having an absolute blast! Have fun. Call you later… Love you, Dan.</span></p><p>Leaving a bit of a bitter taste in his mouth. From the text it didn’t even seem like Daniel was actually missing him, nor did he show any interested in what he was doing. Renewing the feeling that they were drifting apart. Something he had felt back in England on a few occasions as well, but he had always blamed it on the stress of Daniels opening restaurant.</p><p>“So uhm-“ Clearing his throat, he diverted his attention back to the people with him in the car. “How much time did you actually spend with Lorenzo?” he asked Claire. Out of interest and because he needed it for his story.</p><p>“Oh every second we could. I’d go to him after class. To the farm where he was working, and we’d sit there under the trees whenever he had the time. We’d share some bread with tomatoes and olive oil.”</p><p>“So romantic” Lando gushed. He had never even really considered himself an romantic, yet hearing Claire’s story made him long for that kind of love. That kind of devotion.</p><p>“What’s so romantic about eating in the dirt?” Of course Max didn’t get it, making Claire laugh, as Lando rolled his eyes.</p><p>“The dirt. Well, he loved the earth. He loved talking to me about the rain and the springs of fresh water.” Okay even to his ears that sounded dull, but he was English. Rain might be different to an Italian who wasn’t as used to it as he was. “And we’d walk for miles and miles. We’d lie in the dry grass. I can still remember the smell of his sweet, hot sweat and…”</p><p>“Okay, okay <em>oma</em>, we get the picture” Max was quick to interrupt. And for once Lando couldn’t blame him. It was a bit awkward, let alone being your grandmother talk like that.</p><p>“So do you feel like you’re about to find your long-lost soul mate?”</p><p>“Yes” Claire smiled.</p><p>“Her soul mate was my grandfather. Let’s not invalidate my entire existence, alright” Annoyance evident in Max his voice. And Lando did have to admit that he kind of forgotten Max wouldn’t have existence if Claire had chosen for Lorenzo and to stay in Italy.</p><p>“Sorry, that’s not what I meant” he tried to apologize, but Max was already getting out of the car. Having stopped by a store.</p><p>“I’m getting you something to drink” he told his grandmother. "Gotta keep you hydrated." Before slamming the door close.</p><p>Claire watched him go with an almost fond look. “Max is just like my late husband. Both skeptics. My husband always insisted that love was nothing but hormones” the woman explained. Sounding like she had married someone the complete opposite of Lorenzo. “But you see, underneath, he had such a warm, passionate heart. You just had to reach it. And Max is exactly the same.”</p><p>Now that he had trouble believing. Glancing at the door the man had disappeared through.</p><p>“But tell me about the guy you’re in love with.”</p><p>“Daniel.” A smile automatically forming on his lips. “Well, Daniel is a chef, and an amazing one might I add. He’s opening his very own restaurant in London. And that’s the reason why we here now. We’re meeting up with suppliers all around.” Okay that was a bit of a lie, but it sounded better than the truth and well, honestly he wasn’t in the mood for the questions the truth would bring along. “He’s actually in Livorno, at a wine auction as we speak.”</p><p>For a moment he thought he caught a hint of sadness in Claire’s eyes. “That sounds fun.”</p><p>“For him. Yeah.” Not sure why he was admitted that out loud. Maybe it was because of the fact that Claire was so open about her life to him, that he felt the need to be as well.</p><p>“And your parents, do they like him?”</p><p>“Yeah, my dad does” he nodded.</p><p>“And your mother?”</p><p>“My uh, my mom passed away a few years ago.” Not prepared for the sudden wave of sadness that washed over him. Even it had been years, he never stopped missing her.</p><p>“Oh dear." Bringing a hand to cover her mouth. "I’m sorry about that” Claire said apologetic, but he just shrugged. She couldn’t have known that.</p><p>“That’s okay. It’s been nearly 6 years.”</p><p>Saved to talk about it any further, by Max his return.</p><p>**</p><p>“Slowly, slowly” Claire urged as they drove out of a little town, a far coming into view.</p><p>Max parking the car near the door. This was it. His heart was hammering in his chest as they got out of the car. Claire was about to meet her Lorenzo for the first time in 50 years and he couldn’t be more excited, yet nervous at the same time.</p><p>“How do you want to do this?” Max questioned. Seemingly more hesitant than what he had grown used to from the Dutchman.</p><p>“Ring the doorbell, I guess” Claire said. Not waiting for them, as she made her way towards the door.</p><p>Not that there turned out to be one, so instead Claire gave a hesitant but firm knock on the wood.</p><p>Holding his breath they waited. The tension was killing.</p><p>“What if his wife answers and goes into a fit of jealousy? What then?” Max whispered harshly, in a last attempt to stop his grandmother, or maybe warn her. Because Lando got the feeling he was generally concerned about his grandmother well being. But Claire just laughed it off.</p><p>“I’d be flattered.” Making Lando chuckle. “I’m more worried that he won’t remember me” she did admit.</p><p>“Right. Than let’s go home <em>oma</em>, before this ends in tears.”</p><p>See he didn’t want her to get hurt, so maybe Max had a heart after all.</p><p>In the distance a rooster crowed as they waited for the door to open.</p><p>“Looks like no one is here, so come on” Max urged them on impatiently.</p><p>“I’m gonna go check the back” Lando spoke up. Refusing to have it end like this. It couldn't. It was such an anticlimax.</p><p>Max grabbed his arm. “What, no! We made our best effort. There’s no need to prolong the disappointment.” Clearly ready to jump into the car and get the hell out of here.</p><p>Suddenly the door opened, revealing a man with a hat and thin cigar in his mouth. Looking far from charming, and far from what Lando had imagined Lorenzo to look like. “<em>Buongiorno</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Buongiorno</em>” Claire greeted back, a smile farming on her lips. “<em>Sei Lorenzo </em><em>Bartolini?”</em></p><p><em>“Si</em>, that’s I” the man nodded.</p><p>Max stepped forward, interjecting himself in the conversation, shaking the man’s hand. “Good afternoon. I’m Max Verstappen. This is my grandmother, Clair and uh, that’s Lando.” Introducing the three of them.</p><p>Claire stepped a little closer. “I’m Claire. Do you remember me?”</p><p>The man started back at her, showing zero signs of recognition. And Lando’s stomach dropped. Oh fuck.</p><p>Slowly Claire turned back to Max. “It’s not him.”</p><p>Wait. What? “Are you sure?” he questioned. Utterly confused.</p><p>“He doesn’t have his eyes” Claire said sadly.</p><p>It should be a downer, but Lando felt strangely relieved. The man in the door opening didn’t fit the picture, or story in this case, like at all.</p><p>“Let’s make sure” Max spoke up turning to the Italian. “Do you remember the summer of 1960?”</p><p>The man cackled. “The summer of 1960, I will never forget. I met the most beautiful girl with long, blond hair.” Wait, didn’t Claire just say it wasn’t him? Because that actually sound promising. ”We married that year.” Okay rewind that. It was most definitely not him. “I curse that woman!” Spitting on the ground.</p><p>Laughing Claire grabbed Lando’s and, leading him back to the car.</p><p>“I curse her eyes! I curse her teeth! I curse her mustache! But why are you asking?” Lorenzo questioned, as even Max moved away from him. “Why do you bring up such a horrible memory?”</p><p>Maybe he should be feeling sorry for the guy, but Lando couldn’t help but laugh as he quickly got back in the car.</p><p>“Well, wasn’t that lovely” Max commented, getting in as well. “Well can’t say we didn’t try <em>oma</em>. I’m sorry. Honestly.”</p><p>Hold up, was he giving him up? “Are you for real?”</p><p>The Dutchman huffed. Turning in his seat. “If I actually knew what that question meant, I might attempt to answer it.”</p><p>“Oh come one. He,” gesturing to the cursing man. “Wasn’t the one, but he can’t be the only Lorenzo Bartolini in Tuscany.”</p><p>“Well, he’s the only one around here, so-“</p><p>"Max Lando is right. I haven't flown all this way to give up and go back" Claire told him. Putting her foot down.</p><p>“<em>Oma,</em> what do you want us to do? Start knocking on every door asking for Lorenzo? Because that would be insane!”</p><p>Helplessly Claire turned to him. And he gave a shrug. "How many can there be?" Placing a hand on the woman's shoulder, showing her his support.</p><p>This wasn't over yet.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And the journey continues! </p><p>And what did you think about Max and Claire? Let me know ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear readers,</p>
<p>I'm sorry to inform you all that I will be deleting this fic in the next couple of days. Due to the lack of feedback and even hits in general, I can't bring myself to actually put the time and work into the remainder chapters of this. A conclusion I came to with a heavy heart, as a writer you never want to abandon your work. And I'm truly sorry to the ones that did read it and hopefully enjoyed it as well. I will keep the chapters stored on my computer, and maybe in the future I will give it another try in the hopes of a better outcome. </p>
<p>Love <br/>Rizz07</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright here is chapter one. It might come across as a bit of slow start with meeting the characters, but next chapter we'll get more into the story, I promise. Still I hope you all enjoyed this and if you did, I would really appreciate your kudos, comment and feedback 😊 Or find me on tumblr: rizz07</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>